Thanksgiving gone wrong
by Taylor Novak
Summary: On thanksgiving the Mercer brothers go for a quick hockey game..but one of them ends up getting hurt just because he tackled the wrong guy. -Wanna know who it is? Rated M for swearing ONE-SHOT


**Hello everybody! I just had to write this quick one-shot.. this came to me while watching Four Brothers and it wouldn't let me go..So here it is! Hope you like it! It's a one-shot for now.. If you want more then let me know!**

**Thanks for reading!:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Four Brothers or the wonderful characters that are Bobby, Jerry, Angel and Jack.. If I did Jack would've survived in the movie and there would already be a sequel in the making! **

„To hell with this man..Let's go get a pick-up game", Bobby said and got up from his chair.

„I wanna see some quick sticks.."

„Nah it's too cold.. I ain't come all the way out here to play hockey", Angel said still chewing on his salad.

„Come on..Let's get this show on the road."

Jack finished chewing and looked to Evelyn's empty chair.

0

0

0

0

Unsurprisingly, they all found themselves on the ice playing against another team. The Mercer brothers always made up a team. Bobby was always the one to pick fights and ram everyone that was not on his team against the barriers. Angel usually would do the same thing. Jerry was always on the phone with Camille telling her that he would be home soon, that they were only finishing up their game. And then there was Jack. Jack would always take advantage of everyone being tackled by their brothers. Even though he was very tall he managed to crouch down to an incredible low height and skate through the rest of their opponents.

But this time even though he was crouched down, he managed to bump into a big tall guy who looked anything but pleased at Jack. Jack landed with a big thud on the ice.

„Hey! Watch it asshole!", Jack exclaimed angry.

Then he looked up at him. At the sight of the big tall guy he tried to scramble himself up from the ice and away from the big guy but the big guy reached a hand out to him and pulled him roughly up by his jacket.

„What did you say...punk?!" Oh he was definitely angry.

Jack tried to push his big arm away but found himself failing miserably. He only managed to close his eyes at the pain he was about to feel. He felt the big fist connecting with his jaw a sickening crack filling the air. The big guy didn't waste any time in letting his fist connect with Jack's nose until it started bleeding.

Bobby, Angel and Jerry looked over to where the big commotion was coming from and saw the big guy holding their baby brother by his collar and punching him relentlessly in the face.

They tried to skate to their brother to help him but were held back by apparently the guy's goons.

The brothers wrestled with them trying to get them off of them in order to help their brother who was by now beaten to a bloody pulp. The big guy shoved Jack to the barrier and Jack hit his head on the barrier and slumped to the ground unable to defend himself.

The big guy skated over to him and picked him up again by his collar.

„Watch your mouth the next time I see ya."

He punched Jack once again in the face before skating off with his goons.

„Fucking punk.." he mumbled.

As soon as they were gone the brothers skated over to Jack.

Jack was slumped on the ice trying to stay conscious and groaned in pain.

„Jack! Jackie!", Bobby yelled as he reached his brother and went down on his knees to take in his brother's face. He took off his gloves and placed them on either side of Jack's head.

„Jack, talk to me!"

Jack only managed to moan in pain and shut his eyes tightly because of the now suddenly bright sunlight.

„Jackie don't close your eyes!Look at me!" Jack opened them again and looked at Bobby.

„Angel go get his shoes! Jerry take his skates off!", Bobby said without breaking his eye contact with Jack. Immediately Jerry started taking Jack's skates off while Angel skated off the ice and ran to the car to get Jack's shoes.

„Come on, Jackie talk to me. What hurts?"

Jackie groaned in pain. His tongue felt so heavy in his mouth. He wanted to talk so badly but the only thing he managed to get out was a groan.

„Come on Jackie", Bobby encouraged him.

„M...M...My..h-ead..", Jack managed to stutter out.

„Your head?", Bobby asked worried. Jack nodded a bit.

Bobby went to check on his head when he saw a small pool of blood under Jack's head.

„Shit..Fuck..Fuck..", he started swearing when Angel came back.

„What?", Angel asked with Jack's shoes in his hands and Jerry looked up.

Bobby pointed to the pool of blood under Jack's head.

„Those motherfuckers I'm gonna bash their fuckin' heads in!", Angel exclaimed through clenched teeth.

„Angel shut the fuck up! We don't have time for this shit!", Bobby yelled.

_Oh oh.._ Bobby was postponing violence. That had to mean something. But Jack couldn't figure out what. Angel went to put Jack's shoes on his feet with extra help from Jerry.

Bobby proceeded to talking to Jack.

„Jack..stay with me okay?"

„I..I-I'm tired."

„I know but you gotta stay awake okay? Don't fall asleep.. I mean it!"

Jack nodded.

„We gotta get him to the hospital, guys..", Bobby told them over his shoulder.

Jack started to squirm underneath him.

„Noooo..no..hospital"

„Yes Jackie..You're hurt pretty badly!"

All Jack managed to get out was a groan. His eyelids started to flutter. At that Bobby's panic grew. „Guys hurry up we gotta get him to the hospital! God damn it it can't be that hard to put on some fuckin' shoes for fuck's sake!"

Angel and Jerry tied the shoelaces quickly before Bobby had managed to hoist Jack up and carry him to the car followed by his brothers.

Angel quickly glanced to the spot where Jackie had laid and took in the pool of blood.

„Shit..Jackie.."

Bobby managed to put Jack in the backseat as soon as Angel was sat there. Bobby and Jerry quickly got in, too, Bobby on the driver's side and Jerry on the passenger side.

As soon as Jerry had closed his door Bobby began speeding off to the hospital as fast as possible to get his baby brother the help he needed...

**Hope you liked it..! R&R :)**


End file.
